


Sushi

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Merformers, Transformers as Humans, sentient beings in captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four drabbles from the Aquarium au with tumblr/ao3 user Bubonicc. </p><p>Various staff members at the Vos Aquarium feed the resident mer Sushi. Some have had it before, others for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey little fish.” Overlord hopped over the wall separating the observing ramp, and the above water habitat, a styrofoam take out box held over his head. “i got you something tasty.

Trepan peep, tilting her head as she pulled her self onto the artificial rock. She smile, tail waging a little as Overlord sat down. She quickly pointed to the box, curious.

“Yes its for you. Come into my lap fishy. Got a spare pair of pants in my back pack. Guards won’t notice a thing.” he patted his lap, flashing a wicked grin. Trepan obeyed, pulling herself over, and sitting on his thighs, hands resting on her belly.

Overlord brought the box down to her level, giving it a squeeze to pop the lid. Inside was a roll of sushi, Uramaki to be more exact. “They called this the salmon lover’s roll at the restaurant. I know you like salmon.”

Trepan wagged her tail again, ears perking up as her yellow eyes widened. She quickly pointed to the shrimp tail that was poking out of one end.

“Thats tempura shrimp. Its battered and deep fried.”

She then pointed to the rice.

“Thats rice. Inside of it is seaweed and avocado along with the shrimp.”

Trepan finally pointed to the sauce. Overlord chuckled and wrapped and arm around her, hand resting under a large and soft breast.

“Thats eel sauce, and I think... Some sort of wasabi dressing... or ginger... Can’t really remember.” He reached in and picked up a piece. “Open up little fish.”

Trepan chittered softly, opening her mouth and quickly cupping her hands under her chin so nothing could be dropped onto her chest. Overlord smirked at the very familiar gesture, feeding her. “Well?”

Trepan chewed, playing with her fingers as she seemed to be lost in thought. Finally her tail curled a little before wagging quite hard. She looked at him, hands braced to her chest, like she was asking ‘for me?’

“Yes. All for you. I had leftover take out Ratchet left in the staff fridge.”

Trepan quickly scooped up another piece, pushing it into her mouth with a pleased purr. Overlord just leaned back, leaning on one hand as the other still held up the pretty mer’s treat like he was a waiter.

When Finished, she licked off her fingers, and then quickly smacked the box out of Overlord’s hand, pulling herself up a bit more to lay on top of him. She curled her tail around his leg and tugged on the collar of his jumpsuit.

Overlord grinned. “Do you wanna thank me, fishy? Okay. Lets do it before they miss me back inside.”


	2. Rodimus and Ultra Magnus

Rodimus opened the gate, holding up a bag. “Hey big guy its sushi day!”

The large mer grunted form his artificial beach, turning his head. “Last time it was sushi day, you covered my food with that green stuff... Wasabi.”

“Ah, Mags, it was a prank. I made it up to you didn’t I?” Rodimus walked over to Magnus and sat down on his hips, resting the bag and the package inside on his belly.

“You did yes. But it was still uncomfortable.” Magnus mumbled, blushing at how Rodimus straddled his waist.

Rodimus ignored Magnus and just pet his pectorals for a bit. “This time I won’t prank you. Its actually avocado. Not wasabi. I promise.” The young man opened the bag and pulled the plastic container out. “I got you a ‘golf club hand roll’, and to really make it fancy, some Spanish mackerel, blue fin tuna, and fatty tuna sashimi. I’ve been saving up for this.”

Rodimus broke apart the chopsticks. “Now then, what was the name of Jean-Luc Picard’s brother? We need to stuff you full of as much pop culture as possible so people would want to talk to you.”

Magnus sighed, head falling back. “Maybe I don’t want to talk to them.”

“Of course you do. Your lonely. Ratchet says you sing really sadly some nights.” Rodimus scooped up a piece of mackerel with the chopsticks and held it over Magnus’ mouth. “Every correct answer will get you a bite!”

Magnus sighed again. “His name was Robert. His nephew was named René. His wife Marie. The brother and nephew died in a fire in the Generation’s movie. And rather pointlessly I might add.”

“Ohhhh. Went the extra mile there huh?” Rodimus dropped three pieces of sashimi into Magnus’ open mouth. Rodimus then leaned forward, smirking. “That gets you this too.”

He then gave the mer a soft little kiss.


	3. Megatron and Starscream

“Hello hell fish. Having a nice day?”

Starscream, poked her head out of the water, her red eyes narrowing at him. She rose up a little more, enough to bare her teeth at her trainer.

Megatron scoffed at her, putting his cane aside and pulling out a few packages from his duffle bag. “I think its time for you to eat. I told your feeders to hold off. I really don’t want to treat you like a dog, Ratchet hates that. But if you will have to preform for treats, so be it.”

Starscream just kept glaring. She had no idea what he was saying. Megatron knew that. 

He opened a package and pulled out some choice selections of sushi. He had found that all of the mer at the aquarium had a taste for the stuff. He took some flounder and placed it on the edge of the pool, standing back.

Megatron didn't have to wait long. Starscream quickly swam over and glared at the nigiri for a few moments before plucking it off the rock and into her mouth. She looked up at him and let out her horrible screeching, her hands slapping on the rock like a child demanding desert.

He sat down, and pointed to the spot beside him. “Come here. And you will get more.”

Starscream kept it up. She still did not understand him. But he knew she knew the word come. He was just making the command too complex. “Come.”

Starscream stopped and glared at him. She looked at the spot he pointed to, and the packages. After a while she pulled herself out of the water. She laid next to him on her front, looking up and glaring even more intensely.

Megatron fished out a another piece, this one eel. He set it on his knee, and Starscream quickly swiped it away, shoving it into her mouth. She quickly tilted her head, tail slapping the rock a few times. After a few long moments she licked the sweet eel sauce off her fingers.

In her focus of cleaning her hands, Megatron rested a hand on her head, petting the smooth helmet like crest, and then rubbing her ears. Starscream tolerated it for a few moments before bearing her sharp teeth.

“No.” Megatron said, and her snarl went away, and so he rewarded her with another bit of food. This one scallop with mayonnaise. This one he fed out of his hand. She glared at him a little more before eating it too, licking her lips.

“Belly.” Megatron said, and after a a few snarls in merish, Starscream rolled over and showed her white belly, which Megatron pet as he fed her yet another piece.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you today Drift?” Ratchet leaned over the side of the wall, paper plate in hand, looking into the deep water. Drift popped up out of the water, smiling.

“Ratch... Sushi day?” Drift, held out his hands, smiling.

“Yes its sushi day, but how are you? The fins healing okay?” Ratchet nodded over to the artificial beach, and Drift quickly launched himself out onto it. The mer rolled over and flared his fins.

“Good, yes?” drift spread his pectoral fins, which were frayed and a little mangled, but healed nicely. “Can go home?”

Ratchet sighed, sitting down and rubbing Drift’s tail, which made the mer purr loudly. “Sorry kid... I don’t think the owner is gonna let you go back to the ocean anytime soon.”

Drift frowned, his large ears going down. “Oh... But... With you still yes?”

Ratchet smiled, “yeah. Still got me. Now then, I got you a spider roll.” He set the plate down and went on to giving Drift a quick examination as he ate. Making sure the scar tissue was not hampering his flexibility.

Drift at away, licking his fingers, and lifting the plate up to Ratchet. The last end piece, with the legs. Ratchet liked that part. “Here Rach. Sushi day for you.”

Ratchet took the plate and smiled. “Don’t worry kid. If push comes to show, I’ll get you back home some how. This is no place for you... Or any of the others.” he ate what was offered to him, giving Drift a few more rubs on his tale.


End file.
